Why is it you
by Kinnosuke Angelous Takahashi
Summary: A girl and Her brother jus lost their sister and their parents not too long before that. what happens when she meets a man who cares not about her heigh or sucessfullness but her heart body and soul.


_**A/N:**_ **Hey people. OK I know I have not been in a while and my writing had been terrible...but I was actually doing my last year in high school and first year in college and now I'm finished so now i can write with a clear mind and let my imagination go wild.....so heres my latest story I have been thinking about ...its called...Why Is It You?**

_**Disclaimer :**_** I Do not Own Inuyasha and Evanescence Songs**

**Chapter 1: Like You**

Rain began to fall heavily to the ground as black umbrellas raised in to the air....but one person had no umbrella. This person was actually a young women black hair red streaks, tears streaming from her purple eyes mixing with the rain. She stared at the casket that her sister was in and behind it was a tomb stone that said Kagome Higuraishi beloved daughter sister and friend. She looked down at her little brother who was trying not to cry, this made her smile.

_' We've been through so much and he's all I got. I will protect him with my life.' _ She thought determined.

As the casket began to be lowered the boy looked up at his only family left.

" Hotaru," he said as he watched her begin to sing.

_Stay low..._

_Soft dark and dreamless..._

_Far beneath my...._

_Bleakness and loneliness _

_I Hate me_

_For breathing Without you_

_I don't want to _

_feel anymore for you_

_Grieving for you._

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love cant undo _

_And though I may have lost my way all paths lead straight to you_

_I long to be like you_

_Lie Cold in the Ground like you._

The men grab their shovels and started to fill the grave.

_Halo_

_Blinding wall between us_

_Melt away and, leave us alone again_

_The humming, Haunted somewhere out there_

_I believe that our love can see us through in death._

_I long to be like you_

_Lie cold in the ground like you _

_Theres room in side for two_

_and I'm not grieving for you,_

_I'm coming for you_

Hotaru looks at her brother.

_You're not alone,_

_no matter what they told you you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forever more_

_I long to be like you sis_

_lie cold in the ground like you did_

_theres room inside for two_

_and I'm not grieving for you_

_\And as we lay in silent bliss you know you remember me_

_I long to be like you_

_lie cold in the ground like _

_theres room inside for two _

_and I'm not grieving for you_

_I'm coming for you...._

Slowly she walked to her brother and picked him up.

"Souta," she said in his ear "I'm gonna take good care of you."

Then looking out to friends and distant family members "Everyone is invited to the shrine where there should be some food and drinks." she gave her soft gentile smile which showed everyone how strong she was in this particular situation.

Hotaru was strong young woman and tall.... 6ft tall to be exact..very rare. She was very successful i

n fact she owned 3 hospitals in one. A hospitals for humans, demons and animals. She has her PHD and because of height and successfulness no man wanted her but at this point her mind was set...she needed no man.

Souta took off his black suit jacket and went to the car while Hotaru said good bye to the people who had to go back to their busy lives. Once she was finished she drove herself and Souta to the shrine.

Once there they saw that people were enjoying themselves...somewhat, talking a bout the good times they had with hers sister and parents.

When it was all over she put Souta in bed and began cleaning up. Thats when she noticed that 3 people was still there a Man there and 2 kids. From the distance he looked shorter than her and his face was not visible in the shaded area but as he drew closer he grew taller. The man was now in front of her towering over her he looked down at her with a smile and a small sparkle in his golden eyes.

"Hello would you like some help with that?"

His voice was deep and husky. All she could do was nod as a deep red blush crept up to her face. He chuckled and began to pick up the plates and napkins from off the table and floors. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders as he bended over. She quickly turned away only to see the two little kids in front of her. Both look just like them man who was helping her clean.

One of them had cat like ears on top of his head. "Hi I'm Inuyasha and this is my big brother Sesshomaru he doesn't talk much."

Smiling she nods and says " Well its nice to meet you Inuyasha and Sesshomaru I'm Hotaru....well would you like to help clean up as well?" Inuyasha nodded and began to help while Sesshomaru just watched

Hotaru began to continue cleaning, once finished the man walked up to her. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"well thank you for your help Mister......?"

"Inutaisho, my name is Inutaisho, Ms. Higuraishi." he said with that sparkle in his eyes.

"Hotaru is just fine...any ways thanks for your help Mr. Inutaisho." she said with a smile

they just stood there for a while till a little voice spoke up.

"What about me?" it said, looking down she saw Inuyasha looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh, and thank you Mr. Inuyasha for cleaning and Mr. Sesshomaru thank you for supervising everyone."

Sesshomaru just looked at her and Inuyasha smiled happily. "Dad can we come here again 'cause fluffy made a new his names Souta but he had to go to bed 'cause he had a long day and we wanna play again."

Inutaisho chuckled at his son's habit of talking with out breathing. " thats up to Ms. Hotaru." he said Hotaru nodded. As the boys went to the car Inutaisho looked at Hotaru who was looking at the boys.

"You have quite a pair right there. You and your wife must be proud." she said but it sounded more sad than it should.

"I'm divorced....but I'm happier now then I was then."

she looked at him with a smile as he continued

"I know this is not the right time to ask but I was wondering...would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

_**A/N: **_**So what will Hotaru do..will she go to lunch with him...postpone it...or just tell him off?... **

**Please tell me in your reviews...**

**Arigatou**


End file.
